April Fools for the Fool
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: Mike is about to find out how April Fools Day is done. Cullen style.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters. I hope you enjoy.

**Ch 1 The Idea**

It was going to be April Fools in a couple of days and Edward and I were thinking of who to prank. It couldn't be someone in our families since anyone was bound to figure it out especially with Alice and her gift. We spent the whole day together brainstorming ideas. And then one moment, out of the blue, we had our idea.

"I know who to prank," I say at the same time that Edward does. Edward had just been walking me to my gym class and we saw Mike Newton entering the gym in front of us. We shared a look and knew what we had to do.

Gym went by quickly. I tried not to hurt anyone by doing the least I could possibly do but still somehow I managed to trip and fall all over the place, like always. But no one noticed that I was more distracted then ever.

I had a plan on how to get Mike but it was a risky one and I wasn't sure how it would all work out. I'm sure that Edward had the rest of the story all thought out in his head. I just know that he's been waiting for a reason to mess with Mike's head and this is the perfect time.

Gym went by faster then usual. And I didn't hurt anyone or myself too badly it was a good sign. I talked to Mike for a little while, but just to be polite. He would never know what hit him.

I walked out of Gym and towards Edward. He made it a habit of waiting for me outside of every class. We walk towards his car without saying anything. We don't hold hands like other couples but we stand close to each other and people still move out of our way.

"I have the perfect idea, we just have to find some spy things," I managed to hold my mouth shut till we were alone and in the car. Edward looked at me and smiled his crooked smile at me. He just nodded his head and let me continue.

"Okay, I don't know exactly what the details are, but we have to find some way to embarrass him in front of some people and let others hear about it. Like we plant a device on someone and get his secrets out of him," I continue, not sure where my thoughts are going, but I was on a roll. For a while anyway.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked to hide the fact that I didn't have the rest of the plan figured out.

"I have some but were going to need Alice and Jasper to help us out for this one and maybe Emmett and Rosalie," Edward replied staring out the window as we drove to my house. I couldn't wait for April 1st.


	2. PlanningActing Out

Author's note: Don't be angry with me I took a long break I know but I'm back and I have the story ready. And no I don't have any excuse as to why I didn't write this earlier. I was just feeling lazy and working on a different story.

Ch 2 Planning/Acting Out

As soon as Edward and I got to the Cullen residence we left the car and walked to the house trying to stay calm. It didn't really matter though because we could see Alice jumping around the house waiting for us. Of course we knew that she would know the plan early on.

We walked into the house to find Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting on the couches staring at Alice. No one really said anything or at least that I knew of. I wish I had super hearing too; or maybe not by the look on Emmett's face and he's usually the fun out going one. I wonder what Alice was saying at vampire speed.

"Alice, calm down, we haven't even figured out what we are going to do yet," Edward said after a couple minutes of the quiet. Alice stopped hopping around and I could guess that she couldn't see that far into the future since we haven't thought about anything further then this part.

"Edward you want to fill us in on why Alice just went crazy?" Jasper asked as he sent a whole wave of calm through out the room. It looked like it really did help Alice out more then it did me. Maybe he can control where his emotions go?

"Well, you all know that April Fools is coming around the corner and Bella and I have an idea of who could be our victim. But we all need to work together to do this," Edward said in his old fashioned way of talking. I loved it when he sounded so serious but his eyes had that mischievous glint.

We spent about an hour in Alice's room thinking over things that we can do for our prank and around the end of it we have it all figured out. It's crazy enough to work but, I will have to be the guinea pig in the project and Edward's not too happy with that.

Rosalie drove me home and chatted with Charlie for a little while. Then she headed home saying something about needing her beauty sleep. She winked at me as she said it. Charlie didn't notice a thing but the game was on so he wouldn't have noticed if we started dancing nude in front of him.

I went upstairs to find Edward already there and my bathroom things on my bed. Ready for my human minute. It's nice that he notices all these things about me and I love him for it. Well that's one of the extra reasons.

I take my shower and brush my teeth. Charlie doesn't bother thinking that I'm going out because I've kind of learned to control that but once in a while I slip but he doesn't freak out anymore. I guess that means he's learning to trust me.

Edward is waiting for me still. I love his patience.

"Ready for bed?" He asks in his velvety voice. I want to melt every time he uses it. I have some control and manage not to but my heart gives away what my body doesn't. My heartbeat has jumped and started one of it's usual frenzies.

"No, not really," I say trying to ignore the blush on my cheeks and the fact that my heart is going about 50 miles an hour. I lay on the bed and curl up against his frozen body. My own body has gotten used to his frozen one. Even though he still keeps a blanket between us.

"What do you want to do?" He asks innocently. He knows what I want but won't give in. I don't want to push it tonight.

"Why don't you want me to be the guinea pig?" I know, hardly a better topic but it was the only thing I had. I could tell it was a tense subject.

" I don't think you should be tortured like that. I don't know if I can handle seeing that," He says his voice filled with sorrow. I reach out slowly and wrap my arm around him. We lay there for a while. My warm body half on top of his frozen one.

The next day we did nothing special. Each day something is supposed to happen to embarrass Mike and today it was Rosalie's turn to make him look like a fool. No one knew what she had planned for him but it was going to be good.

I went to my classes with Edward hoping that Rosalie wasn't going to do anything until lunch time. Edward and I passed notes back and forth and he would give me these sad eyes every time he thought I wasn't looking. I don't want to hurt him by doing this but it's for a joke. And I'm sure he's going to be happy at the end of it.

During lunch Edward and I walked through the food line. I don't see why I walked with him since he bought food for both of us. I tried to stop him a while ago but he wouldn't listen. As we sat down with our group we noticed that Rosalie wasn't there.

"Alice what's going on?" Edward asked Alice as we sat down. She didn't say anything just watched the cafeteria doors, so we all followed her gaze. Nothing happened for a while. The doors opened again and we saw Rosalie walk in with Mike Newton right behind her. He stared at her like she was a goddess. Rosalie would look back and say something and Mike would just nod.

They got to a table all alone and everyone just stared at what was happening. I noticed people gossiping and looking at me and Edward. They probably thought that Mike was going to join the Cullens like I did.

"So you will go out with my cousin. I'm so happy, he will be happy to meet you," Rosalie just about yelled that line out but still sounding as if it was just the two of them talking. Mike just nodded his head while staring at her chest. I noticed the whole cafeteria break out laughing. Mike didn't seem to get it he looked around and then I guess what Rosalie said clicked in his head.

Mike looked at her innocent expression and at the Cullen table I had a feeling that was going to happen and I turned around quick so he couldn't see my face. I felt horrible for it but he should have paid closer attention. The guilt is killing me but I couldn't help but think about his expression when he realized what was going on.

He stormed out of the cafeteria and Rosalie came back to our table. She sat in Emmett's lap and kept the whole innocent act going but we could tell she was trying hard not to laugh out loud, like the rest of the Cullens. None of us were allowed to really laugh. We could chuckle, but not laugh, it would give us away.

Jasper had a hard time trying to keep our emotions under check often I could feel him sending us sad emotions to keep us from losing our cool. We had to play the innocent role.

Lunch took forever to end and as Edward and I walked to our next class our route changed. We ended up in his car laughing like mad. We didn't go back to that class but I had to go back for gym class.

Mike was there looking embarrassed but that didn't stop him from trying to make a move on me. I tried to ignore him the best I could but I felt bad for our first prank that I just brushed him off half heartedly and he could tell.

Edward took me home after class. And by home I meant his house. We stayed there thinking of ways the rest of the family could get Mike. Alice and Jasper had a double team of an idea and we decided to go along with it. We weren't given details just told to keep an eye out for Mike throughout the whole day. I knew it would be easy for Edward and I to find Mike because of Edward's special talent.

Alice took me home this time. Charlie just adores Alice and while I was getting our dinner ready Alice kept Charlie in the living room. Edward snuck over to where I was cooking and every once in a while he would wrap his arms around my waist and I would lean back. It was wonderful being with him. Alice left while we ate dinner and Edward disappeared to my room.

Charlie talked about college for a while but I told him that I was waiting a little while longer before I made my decision.

"Bells you really should let me and your mom help you," Charlie said in a serious voice. I don't know what's going to happen this summer. Edward and I have talked about marriage but it was still up for grabs. I wanted Edward to change me but it was still a huge thing to do. I understood that getting changed was a big deal but in my mind marriage is a bigger one.

"Dad, I know you want to help but I want to try this on my own. Don't worry, you and mom have raised me right," I say, sorrow seeping into my voice. It seems like the world will change after this year. Charlie just nodded and I went up to my room. Edward was waiting for me with my clothes and things laid out for me. I went and used my human moment and crawled into bed. He sung my lullaby that night and helped me get to sleep. Words weren't necessary, we both knew the others emotions.

I woke up to find all my things ready for school. I noticed that Edward wasn't sitting next to me. I walked down to the steps to see Edward in the kitchen. He was making me cereal. I was sure he knew I was there but I still tried to sneak up on him.

"Boo," He said and turned around just as I was about to scare him. I jumped a little at being caught off guard but we laughed over it.

"What's all this Edward?" I asked surprised that he had done everything for me. It was as if he memorized every part of my life. Thinking about it he probably did know everything I liked and didn't like.

"I wanted to cheer you up. You had a nightmare last night and I was hoping that breakfast and getting your clothes ready would be a good way to get rid of some stress," He said sounding unsure of his actions now.

"Thank you Edward," I said as I leaned in and gave him a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while but time was going while we were there. I smiled at him and walked up stairs to get ready.

Edward and I knew something was up when we got to school. Everyone seemed to be talking behind their hands. Edward smirked, I can only guess what people were talking about.

We walked to our first class that day and what we saw was a nightmare. Mike sat there in the worst outfit in history. He was wearing skin tight leather pants and a skin tight muscle shirt. I couldn't help cracking up and Edward dragged me away from the front of the door. We started laughing uncontrollably.

I saw what Alice did but I still don't understand what Jaspers role in this was.

Edward and I composed ourselves and went back into the room. I could only hope that Jasper's part would happen really soon. I don't think my eyes can handle watching what happens to Mike while he's wearing that outfit.

"Don't worry I will tell you when Jasper does his trick," Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel that he was uncomfortable.

After a while I felt Edward nudge me. I looked over at Mike and noticed that something was sticking up in his pants. It took me a second to realize what was happening. Jasper was playing with his emotions while he wore the skin tight clothes. I could hear some of the sniggering and knew that other people had realized that as well. Well not the whole thing but they could see Mike.

I looked over at Edward and I saw that he wasn't laughing. His hand was in a fist and I could see them getting white.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked over at Mike and then at me and I could see that he really wanted to hurt him but he looked down at me and looked so sad.

"Your not allowed to be the guinea pig anymore," Was all he said in reply. I sat there for a while thinking about what he meant. I hadn't done anything yet.

I think my mind caught up with the words at the beginning of our second class. I looked over at Edward and I could feel my face get flush and I was so mad that I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"Miss. Swan, are you okay?" I heard the teacher ask. I decided to milk it for all its worth and I ran out of the room looking like I was crying. I could hear Edward say that he was going to check up on me. The teacher let him but its not surprising with the eyes that Edward has.

"Bella?" Edward said my name like it was a question. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"He used my image didn't he when he got like that?" I asked angry and ready to kill. Edward only nodded.

"I can't believe that dirty vile pathetic worm. I'm gonna kill him," I mutter. Edward comes up and wraps his arms around me.

"I didn't want you to be the guinea pig because I heard a little of what Alice and Jasper had in mind," Edward confessed and a whole lot of things fit together. Edward was upset because he didn't want me in Mike's mind and he really didn't want to hear all that. He wants to kill Mike as much as I do.

We held onto each other for a while and eventually I had to laugh thinking of what Mike will be going through all day. Edward didn't seem to understand why I was laughing but when I explained it to him, he smiled his crooked smile and walked with me back to class.

Although it wasn't exactly April Fools yet we ran out of ideas for what to do to Mike. But, after all, the days before April Fools are ones that everyone in Forks will remember, or at least the student body.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: Thanks to LLCool T. I have decided to continue this story but it will be in a different place. I will have the story up as soon as possible. LLCool T thank you for the idea of the next to characters to get pranked. I cant wait to see what everyone things on that one. Would you guys prefer a long chapter with everything happening in it. Or would you like a short pages but more chapters? I think I will make a poll with that if you would rather do that then comment.

-Reign


	4. New Story

Hey I bet you all hate me right now. I took my time but I have two chapters ready for you guys to read to make it up to you. I have no real excuse as to why I haven't posted other then I was reading other people's fanfics and that I was overly excited for Breaking Dawn. I still am but I thought I should get this up for those who wanted to read it. Please enjoy.

The sequal to April Fools for the Fool is called Revange is Sweet. Please enjoy and I think I will finish this story soon. Well okay maybe not since Breaking Dawn is so close to being released but I will finish writing it this week. Get it betad and then you all can enjoy it.

And then my first ever lemon will be posted. Hope your ready for that.


End file.
